The present invention relates generally to devices, systems and methods for maintaining security at large public and private events. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile video/audio/sensor apparatus for use in acquiring, recording, storing and transmitting video, audio, and sensor data to security staff at such events.
Currently, there are trailer platforms in various sizes and functionality that offer a similar solution to this invention. Platforms of this type are shown in Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0277584. The aforementioned published patent application is herein expressly incorporated by reference, in its entirety. In addition, there are various tripod and tower assemblies on the market that provide somewhat similar functionality. Current trailer platforms are large and difficult to transport. Also, their mast, cables, and electronics assemblies damage easily and cause inefficiency during set up.